


once kissed, twice bitten

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark Character, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Original Character(s), Possibly Unrequited Love, Suggestive Themes, Vampire Bites, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: How terrifyingly beautiful and inhuman Kazuhiro was, unintentionally inviting her demons to crawl out of her, and Reira might be doomed for ever letting herself to be attracted.The cold ice in his eyes clashed with the fire within hers.
Relationships: Kazuhiro/Reira
Kudos: 4
Collections: ( fifty love stories )





	once kissed, twice bitten

**Author's Note:**

> excuse me while I having fun with my vamp OC~  
> this fic happened after a conversation I just had with a friend yesterday xD  
> and I def don't regret it  
> xoxo

The mansion was always peaceful at daytime, when the vampires who were living inside might be sleeping, and they would be awake when the dusk approached. But no matter if it was at daytime or nighttime, her mind drifted towards a certain vampire, the most intriguing one. Kazuhiro. Who barely showed his emotions even to other vampires — that if he possessed any — and whose words were always harsh and cold.

There was something about Kazuhiro that worked its way into her heart, even all he did was to give her a piercing glare, so sharp like daggers, enough to make people who received it to flinch and stay away from him.

Not her, however.

Reira always returned his glare, unyielding, although she was only a human and he was a vampire that was capable of ending her life. Before she realized, he had occupied her mind every now and then. It wasn’t only the handsomeness, or his blatant arrogance, or his slender figure, or his long legs, not the pale skin either. 

Perhaps it was his impenetrable gaze, perhaps the unfathomable depth of his soul. How terrifyingly beautiful and inhuman he was, unintentionally inviting her demons to crawl out of her, and she might be doomed for ever letting herself to be _attracted_.

And for once, she wanted to cross the boundaries.

Only to glimpse the sides he never showed to anyone.

At dusk, they both happened to walk through the hallway from opposite directions, and Reira seized the chance, steeled her gaze to not flinch under his as she spoke to him.

“Kazuhiro.” Reira called the moment they stood near enough, almost side by side.

Without giving him even a second to answer or react, her arms grabbed him by his neck, pinned him against the nearby wall. And her lips assaulting his fiercely, until she herself was out of breath. But she wasn’t done yet. Her teeth nibbled his bottom lip, it wasn’t playful nor light, rough but not enough to draw blood then her tongue swept across his lip to soothe from the bite she’d done. The truth was, she wasn’t going to apologize for the kiss.

All she wanted was to _rattle_ him just a little.

Reira was smirking triumphantly as she released her arms from him. “Only a little experim—“ Her words went unfinished; _too bad_ , her glory had to end too soon.

Kazuhiro tangled his fingers into the long hair behind her neck, slamming her against the wall with his inhuman speed, knocking the wind out of her. His taller figure loomed above her while his handsome face was partially hidden behind the shadow, but her heart skipped a beat, then another, before racing wild only by witnessing this sight of him.

The razor-sharp fangs were on display as he snarled viciously.

His predatory gaze was the last thing she saw before he tugged her hair roughly, tilting her head to the side. Leaning further, closer, his fangs scraped across the smooth skin on her neck to find her fluttering pulse point. Reira hissed in the anticipation of pain, instinct screamed. All the while, his body flattened hers against the wall without relinquishing his hold on her hair.

Terror crept up from within her when she felt the sharp pain as his fangs pierced her skin but all of her attempt of resistance was nothing under his vampiric nature. The best she could do was to hold back the whimpers, biting her lower lip to keep any sound that threatened to escape, she won’t beg him to stop, she won’t bend under his control.

One thing she unraveled from him, he was far from gentle, _never gentle_. 

Her eyes shut tightly, she winced and gasped out loud as his venom spread through her body and the bite turned into a dull ache, replaced by the wildfire of desire that coursing through her. The sensation of fear disappeared and her heart was beating out of control, she moaned inevitably, moaned and moaned, which only encouraged him to sink his fangs deeper, groaning deep in his throat.

Everything else was white noise, she could only attune herself in the sensation of his bite and the sound of him sucking her blood so furiously that it was almost arousing — no, it was truly _arousing_.

Smirking devilishly against her neck, his strong arms caged her shoulders, fingers still tangled her hair, tugging occasionally to keep her neck exposed as much as he needed when she struggled, not intending to let her escape. Rough, unforgiving, yet also pleasurable she couldn’t hold herself back from moaning again, her body writhed and flushed, she tried to grind her hips in need but was pressed further by his until it was impossible to move even a fraction.

A trail of blood flowing down from her neck, his tongue cleaned it out with a tentative lick.

The pleasure only heightened the longer he sucked her blood, intoxicating — her body and her mind already succumbed to this pleasure. Her fingernails raked on his chest, almost tearing the fabric before clutching the shirt tightly while her body arched in the smallest space she had. It was almost too much to bear, her skin almost felt it was burning all over.

The world was dark, all she could feel was this pure ecstasy, the lightheadedness that was too pleasurable she wished it would never end; to wish he drank more of her blood, and she hated herself for it.

When someone’s footsteps approached, Kazuhiro only gave the approaching figure a harsh glare as if telling them to not disturb him, fangs retracted slightly from her neck. He paused deliberately for a moment until the uninvited figure turned and left, then his fangs pierced, deeper, into her skin, coaxing more desirable sounds from her lips. Biting much harder as if telling everyone who would see them: _This one is mine_.

He only retracted his fangs entirely after he was satisfied, tipping his head back and groaning in satisfaction, seeing her eyes flutter open and in haze.

“You don’t get to kiss and run, Reira. Once you touch me, you allow yourself to be under my control.” His voice was as impassive than ever as he licked his lips to not let any blood go to waste, tugging her hair back roughly until her face tilted upward to meet his glare for one last time. He finally detached himself from her, still glaring down to her as he peeled her fingers off of his shirt then he stepped backward, allowing the dying sunlight lighting up his face.

That moment, the cold ice in his eyes clashed with the fire within hers.

Her mind was trying to comprehend what had happened while Reira stared at his disappearing figure, struggling to steady her breathing and she had to stay still, leaning her back against the wall to keep her composure or she would sink down on the floor. Not only because of the tiny throbbing puncture wounds, the blood-loss or the lingering intense pleasure.

A glimpse of his true self had ensnared her.

_What have I gotten myself into..?_

In that bite, something within her collapsed.

Undoubtedly, the wall she built around her heart.


End file.
